


Cheater

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, snucius, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For The Snarry Art Games. Harry is cheating on Snape with someone who reminds Severus of a face from his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Pairing:** Snarry, H/D, Snucius  
 **File Size:** MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Somebody Told Me"  
 **Artist:** The Killers  
 **Summary:** For The Snarry Art Games. Harry is cheating on Snape with someone who reminds Severus of a face from his past. Credit for the fan art image in the beginning goes to the amazing .  
 **Warning:** Slashy fan art

[Download Cheater](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Cheaterl.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Cheater on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/09/02/cheater/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Cheaterl.wmv)


End file.
